PokeAnimus
by PepperMentShock
Summary: AU-Every 500 years, through the span of a decade, children are born possessing the souls and powers of Legendary pokemon. It's a mysterious and unnatural occurrence that no one in the world can explain but welcome with open arms. But, when these children called "PokeAnimus" begin to go missing it leaves another mystery to the world. Accepting Oc's (closed)
1. Sp

**PokeAnimus**- A person born with the soul of a pokemon. They are 3 out of 200 children born and the cause of these children being born with pokemon souls is unknown. Every 500 years for the span of a decade children are born with the souls of legendary Pokemon. These specific PokeAnimus need to be monitored more because of their stronger and more destructive powers.

Many don't realize their powers until a curtain age depending on what pokemon species, some not at all. When they do, it can be hard to control their powers. PokeAnimus live among normal people as ordinary citizens in many regions and the awakening of their powers can cause harm to who and whatever is around them. This has resulted in many people fearing them and other hate them, buy many accept them as a girt to their families.


	2. prologue: Trinity

Alright, before we begin the story I need you to fill out the form below. When it comes to picking your Legendary please pick from what is listed under the form. I'm only picking 3 from each generation, so I advise you to look in the reviews to see what oc's have already been submitted.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**High:**

**Weight:**

**Skin tone:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair length/Style:**

**Clothing:**

**Cold Weather Clothing:**

**Legendary Species:**

**Genetic Appearance(Facial features, scars, freckles, beauty marks, body built) :**

**Personality:**

**Moves:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Weapon(s) if any:**

**History:**

**Love interest (if so, pick someone from the reviews. Can be answered later):**

**Here is the lineup of Characters and what is open. To Silverbird22: About your oc, someone had submitted an oc under that Legendary before you. I'm not picking favorites this is a first one submitted kind of deal. So if there is another legendary you'd like to pick please tell me.**

**Generation I:**

**-Zapdos~ hawk. - Jay krom  
>-Articuno~ Comiclover4- David Festus<br>-Mew~ MysteryAgain- Megan Schwartz  
>-Mewtwo~ Koolguy998- Jake Gold<strong>

**Generation II:**

**-Lugia~ U p o n- Luke Castor  
>-Ho-Oh~Open<br>-Celebi~ kitsunelover300- Chloe Sanders**

**Generation III:**

**-Groudon~ Agentweapon- Aragon  
>-Kyogre~Open<br>-Rayquaza~ Cristian Felix- Megan Schwartz**

**Generation IV:**

**-Giratina~ Twilightcrystalflame- Garret Thompson  
>-Cresselia~ black thorn angel- lorelai blackwing<br>-Darkrai~ Black Falcoln- Oscar Santos**

**Generation V: (Reshiram is taken)**

**-Victini~ Skittlinq- Eva Kale  
>-Zekrom~Open<br>-Kyurem~Open**

**Generation VI:**

**-Xerneas~Open  
>-Yveltal~Open<br>-Zygarde~Open  
>or<br>-Diancie~Open**

It happened again. My dad...Quincy had another fit and stormed out of the house again. It began with him staring at me at dinner, then he tensed and unexpectedly he began yelling at me. I reflectively took to the defensive and tried to say I did nothing wrong; still he yelled and cursed my existence. My mom tried to call her husband down to no avail. He continued to yell and I yelled back. It escalated so quickly I had no time to react when he shot from his chair raising his hand to hit me. My chest only tightened as Mom jumped in front of me shielding me from his wrath. Quincy spat spiteful words at her before he slammed the door to our house. I'm on edge.

He left my mom crying on the floor curled up in a ball. I knelt down next to her trying to get her up but she wouldn't budge. I sat there, not saying a word and listened to her sob, which was nothing new though it always broke my heart. I would cry too when I was younger but eventually I figured that wouldn't help my mom in the slightest. Therefore, instead of crying I became the only one she could lean on.

"Come on Ma..." I said when I felt she had lied there enough. "Get up."

She slowly picked herself off the ground with my assistance. I pulled back the black hair that covered her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her cheek was red where she was hit, though she didn't worry about that. Sad green eyes looked into my own deep blue eyes as she cupped my face with her shaky hands. "Trinity... baby... you-you know Mommy loves you, r-right?" She spoke with a shaky voice. Every time she and Quincy fought, she'd say these words to me afterwards.

I nodded taking her hands and held them in mine. "Of course Ma."

"You know... I-I will always protect you?" She continued and I nodded. "N-no child should be told... They shouldn't be alive. It's no right."

I was tired of hearing what I already had engraved in memory. It was a calming method for her so I let her be, but I couldn't stand the fact that she had to constantly protect me. Sure all mothers, or most, protect his or her children, but no one should have to be abused regularly to do so.

She spaced out finding comfort in combing my long, layered, wavy white hair. "We have to leave. Today, I've been getting a bad feeling and Quincy's fit made it worse. I think he's going to do something to us." I said to her.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't... I can't leave him. All we have to do is open his eyes... And show him you're his."

I grabbed her shoulders. "Ma, you need to open your own eyes! Since I was born- for 16 years- he has not believed a word you've said about me. He may have loved you before I came but he so caught in his delusions that all he's capable of now is hate. I'm sorry to be so blunt with you, Ma, but I'm not letting you believe he can change when he can't."

There was silence. She looked away from me and got to her feet. "I'll clean the mess. You just get to bed, Trinity."

I knew she was unwilling to accept what I had said and it was frustrating. My intuition was pulling at all parts of my body to not stay, but, like Mom not being able to leave Quincy I couldn't just leave her. I slugged up to my room and lied on my bed. A few hours had passed and I was wide awoke. Mom had gone to her room awhile before and the whole house was quiet.

I moved to my window and stared outside intently at the town. I was fully dressed in a grey, free flowing shirt with a jean vest over it and light, slightly baggy Jean and red running shoes.

It was pitch black outside. Oddly, the streetlights were not on as they always were.

'What was he planning?' I thought. He had to be planning something.

Suddenly, figures moved in the darkness towards my house. Some walked and some ran. My heart jumped out of my chest. 'He brought more people?!'

I got up and ran to Mom's room swinging the door open. Mom sat on the edge of her bed in the same light blue dress, brown plush boots and white jacket she wore earlier.

"We have to go!" I said with urgency.

She looked spaciously at a small box she held in her hand. "I've thought long and hard about what you said, Trinity. It took a while but your words have gotten through to me. It may be hard because I still cling onto those memories and hope from the past, but it's time to move on."

She got up. "They're on the way?"

"Yeah! They're going to be at our door any second!" I said.

She hastily went to a window that led to the back yard. She opened a window climbing onto a thick tree branch and turned holding out her hand. "We have to be quiet."

I took her hand and she helped me up. We travel steadily across the branch and down the tree sticking close to each other. Behind us we heard the bedroom door get bashed open.

"There she is! She's trying to escape!" Yelled a person from a group.

The climbed onto the tree branch. Mom and I were halfway down the tree with a far way down. I weighed my options ether jump from this high up or continue down and chance them catching up. I jumped without a second thought landing hard on my left foot. There was a moment of pain but I ignored it

I held out my arms. "Jump Ma!"

She was skeptical but jumped and I softened her fall. She grabbed my hands and ran towards the neighboring yard. Once we passed an ally, a hand shot out and grabbed Mom's hair.

"So, you're leaving me, Stella?" Came the voice of the man I loathed. He pulled her hair harder and she released my hand to grab at his.

"Let go of me, Quincy!" Mom screamed. "I've woken up! Staying with you; I'll die here!"

He scowled, "So that's how it is?"

I instinctively ran over to try and pry him off but he elbowed me in my face and I fell.

"Don't touch me you monster!" He spat at me. The mob he had formed came up behind me. "You're time in this town is over! I won't allow a creature been on distraction to reside here any longer." The mob cheers at his insane words.

I held my face and looked at him bewildered. I had no idea what he was talking about nor did I want to know what he had told the people behind me but, I knew if I didn't act both I and Mom would not live through this night.

Quincy forcibly pushed Mom forward still gripping her hair as if he was presenting her to the mob. "This is the woman that harbored this monster. My own wife! For 16 years, she tried to pass this PokeAnimus as my child to cover up her infidelities. But, I know I could never produce a being of distraction!"

Another roar of cheers rung out.

He continued, "Getting rid of them will insure that this town will be once again being safe to raise your children! So let's purify our town of Karmia!"

With enthusiasm, a man from the crowd lifted me up and wrapped his arms around me. My heart raced and I panicked, kicking and screaming. From the psychotic laughing and cheering my fear rose more and more. They were taking us to a running moving truck, Quincy drug my Mom.

I felt a fire ignite in my stomach, which twisted, turned, and rose up. Usual when that happened I tried my best to suppress it. Now I welcomed it. I closed my eyes and let the fire flow through my mouth on the ground in front of us. To my luck, it burned the man's feet and legs and he dropped me. My hands touched the fire but I wasn't burned which horrified the people more. I got to my feet and pain shot from my left ankle I tried to ignore it.

I shot a glare at Quincy who stepped back but unwilling to step down. Being careful to not hit my mom, I sent a stream of fire his way. He released Mom and fell back, clothes on fire. I would have been pleased with myself but I was too concerned with getting Mom and ran to the truck.

I got in first and slid to the passengers set and Mom got in and drove. She didn't care what she ran over, she just drove crashing through a fence and garbage cans to get to the street and speed to the exit of the town.

Once one out of the town we didn't relax until Karmia was no longer seen in the rear view. I collapsed and lay down on the long seat. "We're finally out..." I breathed.

Mom didn't say a word. She was most likely still shell shocked by all of this. I looked over her to make sure she was ok and my eyes lands on her right hand. It was red and burned, "Your hand, are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

She glanced at it but smiled. "I'm fine sweetie, don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It was an accident and everything's alright now."

I looked down at the radio that was turned off. "Where are we going?"

"To a place I should have taken you a long time ago."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I was selfish and wanted my beautiful baby girl all to myself. I didn't realize at the time I was putting you in danger. But, it's hard for some mothers to give up their children."

We silently road in the dark after that. What else could I say? My mind was drawing a blank and beginning to fade. I was so exhausted. Slowly but surely I drifted to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! This is just the introduction to the protagonist and oc's will begin to show up in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 1: The city

**Final Oc Roster!**

**Generation I:**

**-Zapdos~ hawk. - Jay krom  
>-Articuno~ Comiclover4- David Festus<br>-Mew~ MysteryAgain- Megan Schwartz  
>-Mewtwo~ Koolguy998- Jake Gold<strong>

**Generation II:**

**-Lugia~ U p o n- Luke Castor  
>-Ho-Oh~Jeffrey Seven- Heather "Sierra" Stonewall<br>-Celebi~ kitsunelover300- Chloe Sanders**

**Generation III:**

**-Groudon~ Agentweapon- Aragon  
>-Kyogre~Bass The Echidna-Trey Washington<br>-Rayquaza~ Red Alfa - Cristian Felix**

**Generation IV:**

**-Giratina~ Twilightcrystalflame- Garret Thompson  
>-Cresselia~ black thorn angel- lorelai blackwing<br>-Darkrai~ Black Falcoln- Oscar Santos**

**Generation V: (Reshiram is taken)**

**-Victini~ Skittlinq- Eva Kale  
>-Zekrom~cometshadow- Antares<strong>

**Generation VI:**

**-Xerneas~ BlueFlame27  
>-Yveltal~Altomere-Aaron Ross<br>-Diancie~Silverbird22-Lyza**

* * *

><p>I was woken by Mom lightly shaking me. I sat up and stretched looking around for any signs of danger, relaxing when I found none. It was about sunrise as she could tell. Large, unfamiliar grey buildings stood tall outside the truck windows blocking much of the view. "Where are we?"<p>

Mom pulled the keys from the ignition putting her hands on her lap. "On the edge of Apulan it's the Capital of Pittston."

I gazed at her as curiously as my half-lidded eyes would allow. I'd never gone far from Karmia before, so Apulan was a new place entirely. It must have been at least a 6-hour ride to get there. So did they drive all night? "Why are we in the Capital? Is this where the place you're taking me is?"

"Yes," She said solemnly. "It's not far from here."

I don't like her serious expression. She wasn't telling something to me. I could tell there was, I could feel it by how tense the air around her is. I didn't call her out on it as we got out of the truck. I saw her take her small box out of her pocket when she rounded to my side.

'What's in there?' I wondered. I was naturally a curious a curious girl. I always wanted to know things, discover the truth. However, with Mom I let her be because I respect her privacy. If she wanted to tell me something, she would.

Quincy was different. I often snuck around Quincy's things, but I was so clumsy I ended up getting caught. This made Mom have to come to my aid. No matter how many times I was caught, I ended up doing it again. I needed something to hold against him but could never find anything.

Anyway, I digressed.

"This place... It's full of people like me?" I put my hands in my vest pockets. It was chilly out as the weather was in transition from cold winter to warm spring.

She surveyed the area before her eyes landed back onto me. "Uh-huh, I'm sure you'll like it there." She lead me along from the back way to the slightly busy main street.

I was in a state of wow when I saw city. People and Pokemon walked around everywhere. There were so many Pokemon of different shapes and sizes I haven't seen before. I had grown accustom to the few species of Pokemon that surrounded Karmia so this was new to me. In the mist of my wonder, I noticed Mom was getting away from me.

I ran to keep up with her. "Ma, you can't just walk away like that! What if I'd lost you?"

She simply smiles at me, "It's alright, I was walking slowly so you'd catch up."

"It's not a good idea to split-up in such a big place." I say.

"Calm down, Trinity! We are safe inside the walls. The worst that could happen is that we could get mugged by some thugs in the bad parts of the city." She says with a bit too much cheer in her voice.

I was still leery of our surroundings and what she said didn't make me feel better. We walked on, I trailed behind Mom the whole time as I didn't know where I was going. I stared around me at the new setting, taking note of very thing I saw. The huge building, the park in the center of the city with play sets for kids, the stores side by side to each other, and the Pokemon center next to what seemed to be a stadium.

A particular place caught my attention. It had large windows and a giant door at the top of a large set of stairs. Passing it, I subconsciously shuffled my feet. On the stairs was a statue of giant globe. There was nothing much to decorate the outside other six marble pillars than a sign that said 'museum'. I being pulled towards something.

I somehow managed to trip over my own feet and feel flat on my face smacking my nose on the concrete. I writhed in pain for only a second.

"Oh my gosh!" The group of kids my age that were passing me stopped when I fell and a girl came over to me. "Are you alright?" She asked. She was short like me. A light-skinned girl, with very vivid blue eyes and light brown hair that faded into a darker shade at the ends tied back in a ponytail with a ribbon.

Mom turned around and squats next to me. "Are you okay, Sweetie?"

I held my noes refusing to let it go. "Yeah... I hope it doesn't bleed."

"Here," The girl held out her hand to help me up. Her hand barely peeked out from her large white and pink knitted sweater. I took it with graduate. She held my hand for a moment making me feel uncomfortable. She blinked then said, "Oh I'm sorry." Then she let me go.

Mom came over and moved my hand from my nose. "It seems fine. It's not broken or anything."

The other boy and girl that were behind the brown-haired girl stepped up. The boy was tall, towering over me and the other girls. His skin was tan, his hair was spiked up and white, and he had light blue eyes. His face was neutral and the 'X' shaped scar on the side of his face made him somewhat intimidating to me.

The other girl was also short on stature. Her hair was a bloody crimson red that reached halfway down her back. Her eyes were a deep blue and her skin was tan. I could see the smile pull at her lips but her eyes held a little concern. "Is she okay, Eva?"

The girl named Eva nodded absently sizing me up. The boy spoke up next, "Are you from around here? I've never seen you before."

Mom spoke before I could. "No, we're from a town far north. We're planning on moving into the city."

"Cool, which means you're going to go to our school!" Said the red haired girl. "Well, I'm Lucinda. That's Eva and Oscar."

"Nice to meet you!" Mom said merrily. "I'm Stella and this is my daughter, Trinity."

"What bring you guys here?" Asked Oscar."

"Trinity PokeAnimus, so I'm taking her to The P.A.V.'s." Said Mom matter of fact-ly.

I gazed Mom as if she'd lost her mind and looked back to the people. The looks on the girls faces changed to surprise, the boy stayed neutral. I expected them to ether to get angry or scared and try to attack. However, instead they seemed excited.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Eva. "I can sense your power."

"What species are you?" Came Lucinda. "If your looks are anything to do by I'd say a Whimsicott.

"I-I don't know yet." I push out.

Eva pondered her next question. "Then what type?"

"Fire." I say simply.

"Then maybe a Growlithe? But then again, looks can mean nothing." Eva said.

Oscar cleared his throat to get the girls attention. "Don't we have somewhere to be?"

Lucinda's face fell in disappointment. "Gah, that's right! We're going to be late for school!"

They ran off, Eva and Lucinda turning to say, "Nice meeting you!"

I stood there watching them leave. "What was that all about? No one's ever been that eager to find out what I am."

Mom started up walking again and I kept to her side. "It's because in this city, it's always interesting to see what PokeAnimus come to visit or stay. That girl Eva was one herself."

Was she really? "Who do you know?"

"The way she looked you over and she said she sensed your power. A way PokeAnimus can tell themselves apart from normal humans is by reading your aura and most psychic PokeAnimus can sense others." She explained.

I let what she said sink in so I'd have the facts stored in my memory. While thinking I realized something. "Hey, Ma. How do you know so much about PokeAnimus? You know where their safe haven is and you knew where to go when we escaped."

I couldn't see her face but I knew she wasn't happy with my questions as she fidgeted. "When you were born I... Came her after hearing about P.A.V.'s. When I couldn't let you go I stayed her for a while to research what you are. There wasn't much I could find but, I still remember what I did come across."

Despite how truthful she sounded my intuition was telling me otherwise. I wondered what Mom had to hide from me. She had her Secrets like most people and it wasn't a big surprise, being in a relationship with a man like Quincy. Though, I didn't understand why she had to lie to me about what she knew about PokeAnimus. All I wanted from her was the truth but I knew better than to pry at someone who didn't want to speak.

Hope you guys like this update! It was supposed to go up last night. And thanks to all of you that reviewed it means so much to me!

To those who spot any grammar or spelling errors feel free to call me out for it. I often tie the way I speak and hear other speak so I type with improper grammar some times. Even when I double check they slip by me.


	4. Chapter 2: PokeAnimus village guild

We approached an iron gate about 30 minutes later. It sat atop a hill behind the city, with walls that went on for miles. I could see through it but nothing lied on the other side other than mountains. Mom pushed a button on the wall and it buzzed.

"Welcome to the PokeAnimus villages! How can I help you today?" A voice from a speaker asked.

"I have a PokeAnimus child in need of refuge." Mom answers squeezing my hand.

"Any more that will be staying?"

"No... Just her."

I look at her on shock. "I'm staying her by myself? You're not coming with me?"

Mom shakes her head sadly. "No, I can't stay here. It PokeAnimus only. I can only enter to take you to the P.A guild."

I could feel my chest swell up. I was breathing faster like I always did when I was upset. "You can't just leave me here."

Mom was hurt though she tried to play it off with a smile. "Sweetie, you know I'd never leave you. I'll get an apartment in the city. I'll get a job and everything will be ok."

"Why can't I live in the apartment with you?"

"Because you'll be safer here. Staying with me will only put you at risk." Mom tried to coax me. "When you get settled in you can go to school again with others like you. And you can feel like you belong."

I knew there was no way of changing her mind. I knew she was right but this truth hurt.

"Are you ready?" Asked the voice.

"Yes..." I spoke.

"I'll need to see visual proof before I can let you in. Have the child demonstrate their powers in the cameras view." The voice said.

I looked on the wall next to the speaker. A black circle was embedded in the wall so that must have been the camera. I hadn't practiced any with my powers. I only used it when I was scared or desperate. So, I focused my mind on creating fire. I opened my mouth thinking of my fire forming on my teeth. It was a moment then nothing came out. "I can't do it."

Mom looked blithely at me giving my hands another squeeze. "Yes you can. There's no rush so take you time."

My eyes lingered on our hands. Closing my eyes I focused again. Gritting my teeth I once again imagined my mouth creating Fire Fang like when I was younger. I took deep breaths and with force flames coated my teeth.

"Nice job, sweetie!" Mom completed me.

The speaker sounded busted but from the other side we heard, "Please hold a second."

The gate made an unlatching sound and swung open. We moved forward to where the hill sloped down and to my amazement there was a valley down below. Three circles of buildings and houses big and small dotted the area in the center. Surrounding them were fields and rivers, some with flowers, some with tall grass. I could only marvel at the beautiful site. The rocky road we walked on lead all the way down the hill with a rail to keep from falling.

We followed it into the village. There were just as many PokeAnimus here as there were normal people in the city. Some glanced our way with curiosity then went about their business and the small children looked on in a jovial manner.

A tan boy, maybe a few years younger than me, with brown hair and gold eyes taped a girl on the shoulder and pointed to me. She look at me with baby blue eyes and brushed her straight, light green hair out of her face showing a light dusting of freckles.

"Look," said the boy excitedly. "A new girl! What do you think she is?"

The girl shrugged with a smile. "How many times have I told you? We can't tell just by looking at them!"

The two others joined in and the group fell off into a playful argument that made Mom giggle. "I remember when you were that age. You took things so seriously you fought with the other kids. You always wanted to be right."

"I was their age not that long ago."

I glimpsed a look of longing in Moms eyes. "I wish you were little again. You were so boisterous and full of energy. Now you so serious and wary."

I sighed, "Time changes things, I suppose."

"Yeah..." Was all Mom said when we got to a blue, three story building. We moved to go outside when a woman with a freckled, but plain face opened to door.

Her big, grey eyes examined me then my mom, then smiled warmly. "So you're the fire type Oscar and Sane told me about?"

That boy already told people I was coming?

She waved her hand for us to come in. "Come, there are some things I have to discuss with the two of you."

We were taken at a conference room and the woman sat use down in roiling chairs. She sat across from us folding her hands on the tabled. "Let's get introductions out of the way. I'm Antares, I work here at the PokeAnimus guild as a supervisor for activities. I don't usually work in the building. I'm more of a field worker."

"I'm Stella Orta, this is my daughter Trinity Orta." Stated Mom.

"Might I ask why you are here?"

"We're from the town of Karmia in the west. We traveled here so that Trinity would be safe from those that hate PokeAnimus." Mom said.

Antares nodded understandingly. "I see, are you sure it's for her safety or do you not want to take care of her anymore?"

Mom made a face that was a mix of insulted and angry. Even w bit of anger curled up on my face. "I am quite positive! I would never feel that way about my child!"

The whitish blond woman put up hands in defense. "Now, now ladies no need to get all flustered." She scratched her head under her grey beanie. "It was just a regulation question I have to ask to grasp your situation. It's not ideal for me but its "mandatory"." She put extra emphasis on the 'mandatory'.

Mom and I relaxed. "I'm sorry."

The woman leaned back in her chair. "Don't be, it's quite alright. I can tell you're a kind, caring mother and not many PokeAnimus have someone like you."

There was a brief pause before she continued. "So anyways, about us taking her in. Lately, the PokeAnimus villages have been taking in more refugees than ever. We are filling up more housed faster than we can build them."

I chimed in, "Does that mean you have no Room for use here?"

Antares held up a finger. "Hold on, I didn't say that. I was going to ask if you'd be alright with staying in a ménage."

I pondered the word but nothing came to mind. "What's a "Ménage"?"

"It's a household that has many people in it. Something like a university sorority."

I didn't particularly mind living with a lot of people. I was more worried about my personal space and how much privacy I'd have. "No, I do my mind living with other people."

Antares clapped he hands together. "Great! I'll take you to your home but first, you have to say goodbye to your Mom for now. It's not allowed from humans to stay inside the gate for too long."

We stood and embrace each other. Mom stroked my hair and I took in her smell. She smelled like vanilla and cocoa beans like the coffee she always drunk. I felt her shaking under my touch. She pulled back to look at my face. Her eyes had turned red and tears formed. "Bye, Sweetie."

"Bye, Mom." I didn't want to cry but tears stung my eyes. We let go of each other and walked out of the guild. Mom had to go back up the hill to the gate while Antares and I had to go deeper into the village. Mom waved is goodbye and vanished as we turned a corner. I wiped away the tears that threatened to spill over.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Oc Cameos by Chloe Sanders and David Festus by comiclover4. Antares is Cometshadow's oc!<strong>


	5. Chapter 3: The house

Antares didn't say much else. I saw she'd give me a glance every now and then and only spoke to point out what the buildings we walked by were. The was a clothing shop, market, a poke center, a playground and other things. Antares told me that most PokeAnimus prefer to got to the city to buy things, but there are some PokeAnimus that are too frightened of humans to leave the village so most of the shops were for them.

We approached a house that sat between the playground and one of the rivers that ran through town. It was a Queen Anne styled home that three stories high with a porch that wrapped almost all the way around. It was painted a variety of colors ranging from dark to neon and had many different Pokemon paw prints all over.

Climbing the stairs to the pale yellow painted porch Antares rang the doorbell. Fast-paced footsteps could be heard from the other side moving to answer the door. They unlaced it and swung it open. A tall, tan and athletically built man stood there looking to be half-awake. His green hair combed to the side but a bit messy, he combed his fingers through it making it a little neater. A very apparent scar on his left eyebrow that run all the way to the bottom of his right side jaw.

His tiered eyes trained themselves into Antares. "What can I do for you on this really early morning, Ma'am?"

Antares tucked her hands under her gray flannel shirt and into her jeans. "Hey Cristian, this here Trinity, another new PokeAnimus; She arrived not too long ago and she'll be staying here."

He gazed at me with yellow eyes humming to himself. "Alright, come with me. I'll get you set up on the girl's floor."

What, no questions? He's just going to let me in just like that? I exchange a look with Antares and went inside. I followed Cristian up two very long flights of stairs to the third floor. Down the hallway and to the left inside a spacious room was where we stopped. It had six beds and three bunk beds. Some were left unmade with articles of clothing scattered around it and others where nice and neat with pictures and decorations on their nightstands.

Cristian leaned on the bedpost to a bunk bed. The bottom bunk had a plane blue comforter and one pillow. He tapped the bedpost. "This here bottom bed is yours. Sorry it's not fancy like the other girls but we give everyone the chance to make their living space their own. So you can buy as many pillows you want, another comforter, and posters to put on the wall anything you want. Your bunk mate, Lyza, is sorta on the cranky and serious side in the morning but isn't all that bad."

"She sounds lovely." I say sarcastically in Melancholy.

Christian yawned loudly and patted my head. "You're not enrolled in school yet so you have a few days before you have to go. I suggest sleeping as much as you can." With that he left the room leaving me to crawl into the bed and curl up with my knees to my chest.

I slept for a few hours and laid in bed well into the afternoon. There was a clamor of people talking and the stairs creaking. They came into the room and talking silenced.

"Oh, a new girl!" One whispered but it was loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Shh," Another hushed. "She's sleeping."

I was curious as to who was talking. I rolled over and saw a group of about seven girls there. They were around my age so probably in high school.

"No she's not."

Some dispersed to their own areas and others through the other door at other side of the room that lead into another room with beds. A girl with long blackish brownish hair tied up in multiple braids in a bun came over to my bunk. Her eyes were icy blue, the left one was covered by a black eye patch. A thick scar goes through her left eye down to her cheek. Out blue eyes locked, if only for a quick moment I knew she leered at me. She didn't say anything but hooped up to her bunk, casting her black and white high tops down to the floor.

I swung my feet over the side of my bed and bent down to neatly place the shoes under the bed next to mine. I don't like when my living space it too cluttered.

"Hey it's you!"

A few girls came over. Two I recognized as the girl Eva and Lucinda the other three I didn't know. Two blondes, one with pigtails and one with curly hair, and one with coral black hair. "Hi..." I say.

"Aw, are you okay?" Asked the blonde with pigtails and green eyes.

I nodded "Yeah, a little groggy is all."

"Guys, this is the girl I saw in the city! It was Ree-Ree right?" Eva asked completely wrong.

"No, it's Trinity."

"Agh, I'm sorry!" She apologized.

Lucinda shook her head. "Not even close."

The girls giggled.

"Hey Trinity, I'm Megan." Said the girl in pigtails.

"Heather." Said the one with curly hair and Red eyes, giving me a charming smile.

"I'm Lorelai, nice to meet you." Said the black haired girl shyly

I waved to them. "You too."

Heather looked up to Lyza who was on her phone. "I see you've meet Lyza."

I laugh, "If having someone leer at you is meeting them then yes I did."

"Have you made yourself at home yet?" Asked Megan.

I shrugged. "It's not very homely yet but, I'll manage for now."

Lucinda put her hand on her hip. "If there is anything you need just let anyone here know. We're all sister in this room."

I crack a smile. It felt like I hadn't had one for a while. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Suddenly after, I said that, a boy with black hair busted into the room.

"Aragon get outta here!" A girl yelled.

Red eyes almost covered by sunglasses scanned the room of angry and frightened girls. His hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. He stopped and pointed at me. "Ay you, come with me."

I blinked and knitted my eyebrows together. "Huh?" Was all I could voice.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short update, I was kid of busy this weekend. As for your questions about how they discover what pokemon they are, it will be answered next chapter. After there is lots of chaos to come! ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 4: The Museum

**I am sooo sorry it's been two weeks since I updated last! I've been very busy with school and test and projects and life for that matter it's not even funny. But, if you see that I'm late on an update please, I'm begging you, don't send me PM's repeatedly asking me to update. I got a couple of those from some people. It stresses me out on top of my other stuff because I hate letting people down and that's what it feels like every time I get one of those. I'd greatly appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>These past 15 hours has been nothing but heartache and me going places. What I really want to do is get back into the bed provided to me and stay there. Instead I was being forcibly taken to Arceus knows where by a boy I could hardly even remember the name of. He had me tightly by the shirt and practically drug me down the house stairs as I tried to get his hands off of me. I stepped on my left foot awkwardly at the forgotten injured ankle began to hurt again causing me to slightly limped. Lorelai, Heather, and Megan chased after us.<p>

We came to the front yard and he aggressive positioned me next to other kids of different ages. I held myself and grumbled curses at Aragon to myself. Annoyed at the boys unnecessary man handling. Aragon walked over to Cristian and another person with light Brown hair with blue colored at the ends in dreadlocks a little past his shoulders, eyes red similar to Aragon.

"Here she goes, Trey." Aragon said irritated. "I'm not going to fetch every one of these newbies because you two won't take the initiative to get them."

Trey grinned. "Sorry bro, I had to keep the new guys company while the rest came. And Cristian had to think over the discovering routine."

Cristian mouthed some words without speaking. He gazed over the row of kids then smiled to Aragon. "Thanks for getting them for us."

Aragon grumbled rolling his eyes. He fixed his glasses over his eyes, crossing his arms. The three faced the line of kids I assumed were new like I was. Lorelai, Heather, and Megan came out and stood next to the boys.

"Good afternoon Lorelai." Cristian said a fond look in his eyes.

Lorelai blushed. The silver crescent moon pin in her hair changed to pink which I couldn't help but stair at. "Good afternoon..."

He then addressed the other girls. "Good afternoon. Did you come to help to help out?"

They replied in familiar tones. "Not intentionally. We came to see where Aragon was taking our new friend." Heather said.

"We can, if you want." Offered Megan.

Cristian bowed his head some. "It'd be greatly appreciated. It would ease some of the work off of us Hoenn team."

"Okay everyone," He said to use in line. "Today is my discovery day. We are going to use today to figure out what Pokemon soul you have inside of you. First, we'll introduce ourselves to the group. Say one thing you like, your type, and if you know, the Pokémon you think you are."

Cristian introduced himself, "... Felix, I like days when it rains and I have the soul of Rayquaza."

"Aragon, food, Groudon."

"Trey Washington, I like swimming, and I'm Kyogre."

"These ladies her are Lorelai, Heather, and Megan. They are Cresselia, Ho-oh and Mew respectively."

Some of the kids "ooo'd" at the legendary PokeAnimus. I honestly thought a legendary would be... more epic looking, if I could say that without being rude. I'm not sure what I expected but, I didn't expect legendries to look like a normal human much like other PokeAnimus did.

A girl raised her hand. "How do we know for sure what Pokémon we are?"

Heather took the liberty of answering, "A marking in the shape of you Pokémon's footprint will appear on your body. When it does, we ether can identify it by common knowledge or if it's a difficult long to figure out we take you to the footprint reader in the city."

"When does the make appear?" Asked another boy.

Lorelai answered in a low voice. "Well you see, there is a number of things and actions that can make the mark appear. And the approach to finding what is different for each person."

Megan came next. "If you have a trait or ability that you and the Pokemon share, and express it enough, the mark eventually surfaces. This mostly happens when you're young."

"Or another way you can tell is by interaction or connection with the Pokemon or something pertaining to your specific species. Which one of these will help you? We'll find out to day. So let's begin." Concluded Cristian.

Everyone in the row introduced his or her selves. After a person was done, they were put into one of three groups. One group was for PokeAnimus that knew what they were and the other two were for those who didn't know.

One boy next to me, with silver eyes and blond hair, strangely stood out among what was left of the cheery kids in the line. He had a somewhat cold Demeter to him and stood as if he was brooding. The row eventually fell to him for introduction. "Garret Thompson... ghost and dragon type, I'm interested in ghost and dragon Pokémon... I'm Giratina."

Aragon raised an eyebrow. "That's a big claim. Where's your mark?"

"It's on my shoulder." Garret lifts up his black T-shirt sleeve showing a large, round footprint with three pointed, claw like toes.

Cristian ponder the footprint. "You're sure it's Giratina?"

"Positive, I did the research myself." The blonde-haired person said putting sleeve back down.

"Okay, you go on to Aragon and Heather's group." Garret joined the small circle Cristian came to me. "Hello there, nice to see you again."

I nodded, "You too,"

He glanced at my disheveled close and messy hair. "You're a bit roughed up, hm?"

I knit my eyebrows and peer around him to Aragon. "Yeah, no thanks to your friend other there. Is he always that rude and aggressive?" I re adjust my shirt and combed my hair with my fingers.

"Sometimes, but not always. Anyways introduce yourself to everyone."

He steps to the side so I could see everyone. In a voice that was not too quiet and not too loud I say, "My name is Trinity Orta. I am a fire type and I really like warm weather. I'm not sure what type I am."

"That's alright; you just go to Tray and Megan's group while we finish up." He goes on to the next kid.

I stand next to Megan seeing how she is the only person I somewhat knew. All the kids were put into their groups and we walked through the village to the gigantic hill. I could hear the groans of some of the kids when we reached the base of it. Trudging up the hill, a boy in my group named David, a few years younger than me, started to stumble from sliding on loose rocks. I caught his arm before he fell.

He looked at me and gave me a toothy grin. "Thanks!" He said standing straight up.

I gave a small smile and hurried to catch up with the rest, mindful of my ankle. We made it to the top, through the gate, and down the incline to the back way into the city. There the three groups parted ways. The Aragon and Heather group went to the footprint readers building, the Cristian and Lorelai group were going to walk around and interact with the Pokémon that walked the street.

My group, the Tray and Megan one, we headed for the museum. The whole way there, I noticed that the boy David stuck close to my side. I tried to move away from him a few times but he'd just get closer again so I ignored it though it was weird.

What was really on my mind was mom. I had no idea where she was, if she was okay, if she had a place to stay, because the truck was not a safe place to sleep.

'I'll find a place in the city.' Is what she claimed but I didn't believe that. We had no money to our names. Quincy dictated how much we had and what we spent it on, so she couldn't possibly have anything to rent an apartment.

Unknowingly my face screwed up into that of anxiety and worry. I crossed my under my chest and my breath quickened. Someone tapped my shoulder and I jerked away from him or her and my thoughts.

My eyes darted to them wary and the back away. It was the boy Jack that was loud and seemed fun loving. He looked at me with blinking eyes. "Everything okay, you were breathing hard. Do you need to stop at catch your breath?"

I realize he had saw me panicking was embarrassing. I waved had and continued on. "No, everything's ok… Just something on my mind is all."

I looked to see if David was still next to me, and he was. His golden eyes looked at me, "It must have been something upsetting."

"Don't worry about it." They didn't need to get into my personal business.

Tray at the head of us warned us to watch out for the cars that speed down the avenue. They drove awfully close to the curb where some of the kids walked and we didn't want any server accidents.

One the steps of the museum Tray and Megan ran over the rules of the museum with us. No running, no touching the displays, or stealing from them. On touching the paintings or yelling. That was all understandable. We wouldn't be all together because it would cause a clutter. We had to find partners to go around with but I didn't feel comfortable enough with anyone to go up to them and ask them to be my partner. Sitting at the top of the stairs I watched everyone pair up. A kid David's age came up to him asking to be his partner and they went in.

Eventually most of the kids paired and had gone into the museum. Maybe I could go by myself. Opening the door a familiar voice called me. "Hey, Trinity!"

Megan came up to me as I entered the museum. Her mid back blond pigtails and grey skirt blew back from the draft in the doorway. Tray tailed behind her. "Wanna come with us? We'll help you."

"Uh... sure." We all enter together.

I thought the museum looked big from the outside, but the inside was something else. It was so wide and spacious and clean with white marble floors and pillars and in the middle of the lobby were life-sized replicas of the Creation trio of Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina beside Arceus. The lobby split into five different directions on the ground floor and I could tell there was a second floor by looking up at the balconies.

Tray smiled at my wonderment. "So where do you want to go first?"

I shrugged still gazing at the replicas. Megan chuckled. "What if we start... at the Kalos exhibit?"

"That sounds fine to me." I say breaking away from the Pokémon of creation.

Third person P.O.V Stella

- 9:43 AM (after departure)

Stella wiped her face but the tear kept coming. She sobbed softly walking up the stairs of the apartment complex. Her wavy black hair covered her face sticking from the tears.

"Again... again... again..." She sobbed. "Someone else taken from me... again!"

At the top, she walked to the door at the far end of the corridor. She sniffed her runny nose removing the box from her pocket. Opening it, she removed four keys from its content and unlocked the doors four locks. An alarm sounded when the door opened and Stella closed it, sat the box down on the kitchen table and disarmed the alarm.

The woman opened the blinds to let the morning light in through the window. Then she looked around with crestfallen green eyes at the mess of the apartment. Papers, wires, machine bits and books lay strewn about the living room and everything was dusty.

'I swore to myself that I'd leave this place behind me.'

'15 years I stayed away... I thought it was over.'

The woman could feel her blood boil.

'Why did I think coming her would help me?'

"There's nothing her but my misdeeds and failures!" She chastised herself falling back on a wall and sliding to the floor. She tugged at her hair. "Why didn't I leave? Why didn't I take them and leave?! How could I let him in and let him change my mind?"

Trinity flashed across her mind. "Trinity... I'm a fool if I think you'll be safe for long... I'm sorry I... I had to leave you there. There was no other choice."

Them a picture of another girls face clashed with Trinity's. Stella shook and sobbed loudly, "I... I'm so sorry Mila...! I promise... One day I'll bring us together again. Then... then... we'll get away from here."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, I hope you guys enjoyed the much longer chapter as an apology. This was a more explinary chapter explaining the way they find out which Pokemon they are. An explanation about the region they're in will be explained next chapter.<strong>

**Now, I know Stella was all over the place with what she is saying but, that's something to be explained in a later chapter. If anyone wants a clear image of what Stella and Trinity are like just let me know. Ill fill out a character form for them and put it in the next update.**

**As for updates, I'm going to try really hard to get at least one out every week. **

**Have a nice day everyone.**


	7. Chapter 5: Bruises

"Yo Trinity, come look at this!" Trey called to me from thirty feet away. He was walking too fast so Megan and I picked up our pace to keep up with him.

"Are you ok? I saw you were limping." Megan asked.

"Yeah, my ankle's kind of soar." I told her.

She nodded, "Tell me if you need to rest it."

Trays stride came to an end next to some odd shaped rocks that had Pokemon designs engraved into them. They were old and fragile encased by thick glass to preserve them from anything that could harm them. The plaque by the case read, "Jaw fossil- used to resurrect Tyrunt the Royal heir pokemon.

"Sail fossil- used to resurrect Amaura the Tundra Pokemon.

"So this I what fossils look look." I say with my eyes grazing over every detail of the fossils.

"Hm, have you never seen a fossil before?" Megan wonders.

I look at her and back at the fossils. "Uh... I've read about them in book and have seen pictures but, I've never personally seen one."

Tray came closer. "So are they anything like you expected?"

I shook my head, "No, they're much more fascinating. How can something so small contain large Pokemon?"

Tray nodded. "Yeah, even though Tyrunt and Amaura are pretty small they evolve into 8 feet tall Pokemon that are pretty cool looking. Tyrunt had really sharp teeth that ripped through metal like paper and not many pokemon could stop it so it acted like a king." Tray gnashed his teeth as if they were fangs and makes a gnawing sound mockingly.

Megan laughed. "Come on, guys. There is a lot more to see. Tell us if you're particularly interested in anything, Trinity."

We went through the the Kalos exhibit checking out all the things unique to the region. There weren't many Pokemon specific to Kalos like all the other but they were all cool none the less. My favorites were Skrelp and Dragalge, I'm not sure why though.

The whole time Tray would race to the Pokemon painting and figures he thought was the coolest and spouted facts and opinions about them.

"Pyroar look different depending on its gender. The males have manes while females have hair long hair on the top of their heads.

"Meowstic are similar. Males are dark blue with accents of white, females are white with accents of dark blue, and their fur is curlier. It can turn even the biggest of trucks into dust with its psychic powers."

I already knew these things but it still was enjoyable to hear someone say them. Seeing how enthusiastic he was made me feel less anxious and I smiled. However, my smile was small but it was there, and I really appreciate Trays' antics because it helped to take my mind off things.

Megan would add in additional things about PokeAnimus that were interesting. "You can even tell the difference between PokeAnimus. Their eyes will mostly show their differences, but sometimes their hair will be that Pokemon's color and texture." I listened and absorbed everything she said. I need to learn all I could about what I was so her input was insightful.

Eventually we made it back to the lobby.

Megan looked to the map of the museum deciding where to go next. "Do you think that you're a Kalos Pokemon?"

"No," I said stroking my hair.

"Don't worry about it, there are still plenty of other regions we can look in." Megan slid her finger over the map. "Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged, "whatever you pick is fine with me."

Tray, who was loafing behind me, spoke out. "Maybe we should start only looking at the fire Pokemon. It'll take forever if we go through each exhibit and look at every single Pokemon."

Megan was thoughtful for a few seconds, turning to us to say, "I guess you're right. It'll be diner by the time we get out of here. Moreover, I'm sure Trinity is hungry. You didn't have breakfast or lunch, right?"

"Yeah," Now that I thought about it, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. but, I have no appetite "But, I'm not hungry right now."

"If you say so; it's not good for you to miss meals though." Megan said.

"I'm not too worried about it. I've been far longer without food before. A couple meals are nothing." I was being very honest. I never really noticed that I didn't eat much but, it never really affected as much as I could tell. And I said that so nonchalantly that I knew that they would think it was weird.

I looked at them and I was right Tray looked very curious and Megan was worried. Their faces, red and green eyes showed it clearly. I didn't quite want to discuss why I don't eat much. I didn't even know why I said it in the first place. I'm so blatantly honest that I say things I'd rather keep to myself without thinking. I can catch myself sometimes, but others are like this.

We all were silently exchanging looks. I wanted out of this awkward situation. My foot tapped at I twiddled my finger.

Megan opened her mouth to say, "What do you mean you-"

However, I cut her off. "Don't worry about it. Let's go here!" Rushing to a random exhibit, I felt so upset with myself. I was acting like a kid to people that only wanted to know what was wrong with me. A part of me hoped that they wouldn't follow me, though I could hear Tray's black timberland boots and Megan's grey boots coming fast. As well as Tray's metal chain that he kept around his waist rattle. I slowed my pace as I came up on some paintings that caught my eye.

"Trinity, you shouldn't run away like that!" Megan said in a whisper.

"My bad..." I say half-paying attention. My eyes read the descriptions next to the painting I was currently looking at.

_'Two twin brothers worked together with the help of special dragon to found the region of Unova... But soon after brothers began to fight...'_

_'The two brothers disputed their beliefs with fiery passion...'_

The next one read, _'One strongly believed in truth...'_

Next, _'…The other in Ideals.'_

_'The single dragon Pokemon split into two because of the brothers.'_

_'Zekrom- the deep black Pokemon that sided with the younger brothers ideals...'_

_'Reshiram- the vast white Pokemon that sided with the older brothers truths...'_

_'Despite the brothers' battle, the two Pokemon would not willingly fight each other, but did under the command of the brothers they fought...'_

I stared at the pairing of the white Pokemon... Reshiram- The vast white Pokemon. My eyes affixed to its electric blue orbs that were identical to mine. I was in a trance and couldn't seem to take my eyes away.

"...Trinity...Trinity!"

I came back to reality when Megan shook my shoulder. "We have to go."

"Why..." I say absently.

"Antares is calling us back early, something important apparently." Tray said. "We'll have to come back another time."

I nodded and we headed for the museum entrance. "What about everyone else?"

"We have to ask the lady at the lobby desk to call them through the intercom." Explained Megan.

We asked the woman just as planed and kids came running from all over. You could even see them running from the upper levels coming down the stairs, much to the security guards annoyance.

"3, 6, 9... 10. We're missing two." Megan counted the heads of everyone present only to be short two kids.

"David got lost, so Jake went to go look for him." Came one of the younger boys.

Megan huffed panicked. "I hope they get her soon. We need to go ASAP."

A few minutes later the elevator 'dinged' and the door opened. Jake and David emerged from it, Jake chuckling and David looking embarrassed.

"Where were you guys?" Asked Tray.

"David here had to use the bathroom but got lost trying to find. So I hurried and took him to one and get him here." Jake patted David's head and the younger boy didn't look up.

"Come on, we're leaving for today." Megan said. All the kids piled through the door to the street. They waited for Tray to take the lead (some unknowingly went in the wrong direction) and followed him the right way to the P.A.V's. The kids going the wrong way ran to catch up.

I stayed in the back where I once again found Jake and David around me.

"So, did you find your Pokemon?" David talked walking backwards.

"I don't think so," I said. "You?"

David nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I'm either Articuno or Delibird.

"So you're a ice type, bird Pokemon."

"Uh huh, when I looked and read about them my palm was itchy. I didn't notice my mark appeared until my partner pointed it out to me." David showed us his palm and the Pokemon footprint. It was a talon with four claws; the front three were longer than the one in the back.

Jake poked the mark what was darker than the tan boys' skin as if to see if it was real. "Nice, maybe you'll get to go to the footprint reader soon."

The boys talked back and forth about their marks, their powers, and their interest. Jake was a

Psychic Pokemon and talked about the games and music he liked which David animatedly listed his. I chimed in every now and then when the directed their questions to me, but I was content with listening to their chatter and others. David demonstrated his ice abilities to Jake and other kids that had drifted to the back of the group and soon the little demonstration became a show off. Jake used his to levitate random objects and goofily tried to pick up a car but other kids stopped him.

I wasn't able to use my powers as freely as them. It may have been because I never used or practiced them at all growing up. Or I never actually willed myself to use them besides when I was scared or in danger. I remembered last night; the fire that built up inside me when I feared for my life. Was it because I was scared? Did I just want to burn Quincy one good time? Or was it both? I didn't know and I couldn't tell.

The group quieted down as we passed a certain part of the city. There was a tense and hateful feeling in the air and the people we passed gave us intense and spiteful glares.

Meagan clenched her eyes shut and I could tell she was panicking even more than at the museum. "Tray, why did you take us this way?"

"It's a faster way. The people here are usually nice." Tray said through his white mask that covered his mouth and nose.

"How do you know that? This is the east side of the city, where most of the PokeAnimus racists are!" Megan whispered to him.

"Well, I say that because I never passed through here with people that can lift a half a ton car with their minds." Tray fixed his black fingerless gloves. "Worse come to worst we may have to fight."

Megan's green eyes turned to us. "Guys, stay close and do not talk to anyone."

I could feel my muscles stiffen at the thought of people that hated PokeAnimus surrounding me. I couldn't do anything is they decided to attack us, I'm not the best in any kind of fight. So what would I do? There are 15 of us in this group so I bet no one would dare try to jump us.

David glued right up next to Jake along with another smaller girl. I guess the best security option was to hide behind someone bigger than yourself. Moreover, Jake was a 6'4" guy with a large, athletic body and his guard up.

"You kids better get off this street fast." Called an old man in a condescending voice. "Folks around her don't take to kindly to your kind."

Some walked faster at the old man's warning. Out of the blue, a girl, no more than 6, was hit hard on the head with a rock and cried out. I turn to the direction it came from and scowled. Kids and teens our age tossed rocks in their hands and laughed while they threw them at us.

"Get out of here, freaks!"

"You don't belong here!"

I braced myself and coved the girl that was crying and rubbing her head. Everyone ran but I felt the sting as several stones pelted my back and hard on the back of my neck. The pain was stunning however, Megan pulled me along.

Finally back at the P.A.V'S Antares stood waiting at the gate. We came over the hill and her eyes widen at the sight of the girl who's head was hit.

"Arceus, is everyone ok?" She asked examining the girls head.

"Yes, we're fine for the most part but some of us may be bruised up badly. Katie got the worse blow." Tray reported to her.

Antares picked Katie up as the girl sobbed. "All of you come to the center so we can check you out."

Down the hill and to the center the nurses took Katie to immediately bandage her head. They took the girls to one room, the boys to another, and sat us in chairs or laid us on our stomachs depending on our injury.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" A woman with pink hair and brown eyes asked. Her name tag read 'Catharine'.

"Yes, on my back." I told her.

She pointed to a bed. "Take off your shirt and lie on your stomach."

I did as instructed and felt her place a towel on my back than a bag of ice to each of the bruises. my hair shifted from over my neck and she saw the Bruise that was there. "Dear what didn't you tell me you had one on your neck?"

On instinct, I covered it with my hand mindful of the injury. "You don't have to do that one."

"Of course I have to do that one. Now move your hand." She said.

When I didn't she gently took it off with my protest and applied a towel and ice to it. "That's a strange tattoo you have there, dear. Does it mean anything?"

I was silent for a long time; it made it awkward that I didn't say anything. So i obliged. "I... Don't know."

"Hm? You don't know? Why is that?"

"I'm not sure."

"You shouldn't go inking up your body of you don't have a reason to."

"It may have a reason for being there. I just don't know it."

Okay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you guys think!

**Wow you guys 77 reviews, y'all are the best! If you take away 20 of those for Oc's its 57 reviews but I still thank you for caring enough to submit an oc.**

**Speaking of oc's I have a few parings I plan to have in the story. These are the oc pairings you guys picked for your oc's:**

**Heather X ? (Because it is a surprise)  
>Lyza X<strong> **Oscar (Picked by** **Silverbird22)  
>Trey X Eva (Picked by Bass The Echidna)<br>Cristian X** **Lorelai (Picked by Red Alfa)  
>Lucinda X<strong> **Aaron (Picked by BlueFlame27)**

**We still have available:  
>-Megan<br>-** **Aragon  
>-<strong> **Jake  
>-<strong> **Garret  
>-<strong> **Jay  
>-<strong> **Antares  
>-Trinity<br>-Skyler**

**I'll even let all of you guys vote on the different pairings of the remaining oc's, like who would be cute together, who matches each other, or balances each other out, ect. You can vote for each person and every Oc and the pairing with the most votes will be story cannon. If any objections tell me.**

**We have a few more boys than girls so I'm thinking on what I can do with the remaining boys.**

**Note to TheLoner2 and Siris the Guardian of Aura: I already have a set roster as to who's oc's I am putting into the story right now. However, since I'd hate to refuse your oc's completely I will put them in later into the story.**

**And to Siris the Guardian of Aura: You didn't change what Pokemon your character is.**

**Lastly: I know I promised an explanation about the region they're in, but honestly I forgot… so I'll try to get that in next chapter… if I remember. **


	8. Chapter 6: First Day Ends

'Very uncomfortable', the words cycled through my head over and over again. They referred to Catharine's touch, the towels, and the ice, me being shirtless on a bed in a room full of women. 'Unusual and uncomfortable.'

It took some time for me to get used to Catharine's hand touching my back. I jumped every time our skin connected and shivered when new ice is applied. When she chanced the ice over my neck, I got nervous about what she though each time she looked at my tattoo.

If it were by choice, I would not have it on my body at all, but... It's been there for as long as I can remember. The bushel of gladiolus flowers surrounded thorny stems with the word 'Seeker' written under it in a fancy design. She had also found my mark. It was on my side on the border of my hip and my back and she said it didn't look 'new' whatever that meant. Was it the footprint of a Pokemon she'd seen before?

Catharine made small talk with me. She was an Audino, 25 years old and moved to the P.A.V's from the west coast.

"My husband is originally from Kanto and works as a Game Dev for Ubihard." She said.

"That's... A cool job. I didn't think big companies would hire PokeAnimus." That was a first I heard of PokeAnimus getting good jobs, though, I knew some covered themselves up and pretended to be Human.

"Oh, no he's a normal human." She corrected me.

That was different, I knew there were human and PokeAnimus marriages but I personally have never seen any couples. "I wish you two luck on your marriage."

Catharine chuckled lightly, "Thank you, Trinity."

The room door opened and some girls flooded into the room calling out to the individuals that they had come to see. From across the room I could hear Eva cry Megan's name. I wanted to look their way but I was instructed not to move my head because it could injure my neck and even my spinal cord. I could only stair in front of me. There I say little Katie getting her head bandaged a few feet away. She was sucking on a lollipop though she sobbed with every touch to her wound.

Eva checked on her, Lucinda's right with Eva. They make sure Katie is all right then I catch eyes with Lucinda. She taps on Eva's shoulders and pointed at me. Eva walked as fast as she could around other people and crouched in front of me, as did Lucinda.

"Are you okay? We heard that you guys were attacked and we came as fast as we could to see you all." Lucinda explained.

"Yeah, some racist kids were throwing rocks at us."

Eva wad very upset. "Jake said you and Katie got the worst of it. Are your back and neck ok? Let me see it..."

They got up to look at my bruise but I put my hand over my neck. "It's fine. You don't have to look."

Eva looked to say something but stopped.

"Please stop doing that." Catharine moved my have again with a scolding tone and I didn't dear put my hand back. "You may hurt yourself."

A moment past and the girls crouched down again. "Then how's your ankle? Jake and David said you were limping."

Catherine sighed. "What leg?"

"The left one." I breathe.

She sets the ice down on my back and took my shoes and socks off. "I've had many stubborn patients before, but you, Trinity, are the strangest and most secretive one I've met."

Lucinda looks at it, "My gosh, your ankle is so swollen. When did it happen? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I really didn't like explaining myself because... I barely knew why I do the things I do myself. "... It happens last night..."

"That's not good... You've been walking on it all day, even running on it." Catherine moved my foot but the pain made me jerk it away from her. "It might definitely be fractured."

"Can you go ask for a wheel chair at the front desk?" Catherine asked the girls. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell that she was not happy with me.

The girls nodded and left the room. "You're going to have to stay here a while to rest that ankles, your neck, too. Two, three days of no walking,"

Her hand lightly grazes my ankle and she murmurs "Heal Pulse". I instantly feel no pain in my injury anymore. "I just nullified the pain. It's still needs to heal, so don't get up and on it."

"Okay..."

Another nurse rolls a wheel chair over to me, then both help me put on my shirt again, get up and into it. The nurse leaves and Catherine takes me out girls' treatment room and through a hallway. It was deadly silent between us. I didn't want to talk about it and I'm sure she wanted to make conversation with me, but the awkwardness of the air made it difficult.

Taking an elevator up to the third floor, she wheeled me to a room labeled "Overnight stay". It was already open and idle chitchat could be heard from within. Going inside there where two boys talking. Well, it seemed very one sided as the boy with messy blue hair talked and asked the other questions, while the other, I knew as Garret, ether ignored him or replied something rude to him. The boy laughed the rudeness off.

They were bandaged up very excessively. The boy had them up both of his arms and I could see more around his torso under his white shirt. Garret had a bandage on his cheek and that's all I could tell but, it had to be something bad for him to be in the overnight stay room.

They looked as Catherine pushed me to the end bed by the window on the opposite side of the boys. the sun had almost completely set so I could tell it was around 5:30. She helped me into the bed and wrapped my ankle with bandages then fastened it into a boot so I couldn't move it. She put a pillow under my neck to relieve any pressure. "Make yourself comfortable and relax." She said leaving the room.

I watched her leave, then turned to the white wall ahead of me and stared at it blankly. Not much to think about other that what I already worried about. I wasn't up for another panic attack with my worry. But, one thing I could actually think was that Mom was wrong to think this city, Apulan city, was safe from PokeAnimus hate.

"They got you too, huh?" I heard the Blue haired boy say.

I roll my head over to his direction. "What?"

"Did those guys get you too? The big guys that attached our group?" He asked again.

"I don't it was the same people. They were kids around our age so they weren't "big"." I explained to him.

"What did they do to you?"

"They threw rocks at us."

Garret, who had stayed quiet for most of the time, 'tch'd'. "You got off easy."

The boy closed one grey eye, "Ow, they went for the long range."

"I was hit in the back pretty badly."

"Did you trip trying to get away?" He said pointing to my booted foot.

No, that happened just before I got to the P.A.V's. What happened to you guys?"

Garret chucked to himself recalling the incident. "Like he said, these big assholes attached our group. One tried to grab up this Flaaffy girl and her friends and she electrocuted him to a crisp. She don't know if it killed him but, that freaked the girl out more than being taken."

The boy said the rest. "His buddies checked to see if he was still alive, which he was, then went after the girls. Garret and I happened to be close enough to fight them with one of the other girls while the other tried to calm down the Flaaffy girl. Knives where pulled and hard punches to the rib cage gotten but, we beat them in the end."

I was a little surprised at that. "You fought them without using your powers?"

"I try not to use them. Besides, punks like that you can't waist energy on. We took them on just fine with our fist. Right, Garret?" The boy looked at Garret who looked away.

"If you call getting stabbed in the side "fighting just fine"..." Garret said.

"I guess you make a point. I got a broken rib from that, and some more cuts to the collection on my arms." He laughed.

He had some bad injuries but he jocks about it as if it was all good. I guess I couldn't say about that without sounding like a hypocrite.

He suddenly looked as if he had forgotten something. He turned to me, "Oh, I'm Luke Castor by the way."

"Trinity Orta..."

"Where are you from, Trinity?" Luke said.

"Karmia, it's a small town to the south of Apulan."

Luke's face fell into a sympathetic smile. "I know where that is, I visited the place once. Hated it. Those people do not like use PokeAnimus."

I nodded, "Yeah, it was a really tough place to group in... Me being what I am."

Garret tuned in to the conversation. "And you stayed so long with them knowing what you are."

"Uh huh, besides the occasional bullying no one did anything to me."

"Huh, well, I'm from Charmel. It's about... 32 miles from Karmia."

"Zeireu. Walked all the way here from there." Garret said.

"That's all the way across the region." It was hard to believe that anyone could walk that distance, from the west coast to almost the east coast. Puttston was a very big region, even bigger than our neighboring region sinnoh and I believe that was one of the larger region.

"I traveled around for a while before I actually got around to the P.A.V's."

Oh, I see... But still.

"That's not too terrible. Pokemon trainers travel around their regions all the time. I talked to a few while we were in the city in fact. They came from places all over Pittston like Bertain and Triviert." Luke talked animatedly.

That made a question I wanted to know come to mind. "Are PokeAnimus born outside of the Pittston Region?"

Luke down casted his stormy grey eyes in though. "I would say yes. But, they are not as common as they are in Pittston and only a few regions get them."

"That's interesting to know.

-Around the same time  
>Third person P.O.V Antares<p>

Antares sat hands folded, leg bouncing at a conference table starring five older adults in the face. None looked too happy with her.

A man by the name of Godfrey with a long, scruffy black beard grunted. "Miss. Antares... Can you explain to me what happened with today's evens?"

Antares leaned forward. "A lot of..." She lets out a sigh. "Misfortunate things occurred. It's started just as the usual discovery routine; every one split off into their respective place menus and they went into Apulan city. But, they met with some... Something-"

"Life threatening?" Came a woman with flare red hair, Ambur.

"Yes," Antares said. "I can admit that it was life threatening. And I know there were other ways I could have prevented this from happening. Such as... Making a rule about not using their powers outside of the P.A.V's."

"That could have saved some grief and yet, why did you not make that a rule?" The blond man known as Leon asked.

"I was busy with paperwork for the newer PokeAnimus and the Convoyer were away on a search and rescue mission. I handed over the task of the discovery routine to Cristian Felix on his request." Ambur tried to explain.

"And is Cristian Felix trained to be able to look after children with powerful abilities?" Leon asked

"He's not... Fully trained as of now. But, I thought this would be a perfect chance for him to practice at being a Convoyer. He and two others,"

"Are you calling these children test dummies for a practice, Miss. Antares?" Ambur had a scowl on her face that

"No, I'm not."

The long haired brunet in glasses , Vivvian, shook her head in disappoint ment. "These are lives, we are talking about, Miss. Antares. Lives that need protecting from this world that do not fully grasp at what they are. And when the world and its people do not understand something, what do they do?"

"The lo-"

"The lock it up, poke and prod it or exterminate it all together. That what a majority of them do. It may be against the law to do so but, that doesn't stop people from going under the governments noes and doing just that. Do you understand, dear?" Vivvian's question as stern and demanding of a response.

All Antares could say was, "I do..."

Godfrey stroked his beard leaning back in his chair. "Sanctuary is the PokeAnimus Villages namesake, Miss. Antares. Do not ruin that with bad judgment."

"This will not happen again."

"I would hope not with our new restrictions." He chuckled

"What restrictions?"

"You are no longer allowed to do this task as you wish. If you ever want to launch another discovery routine day, you must first gain permission from the council. One you do, there are to be no less than six Convoyer partaking in the routine. Understood." Leon's tone was similar to Vivian's.

"Yes..."

"…You are dismissed." Said the last man and head of council, Williams.

**Alright I hope you guys enjoyed this… sadly late chapter once again. I didn't have much time to write. **

**Anyways, things are explained in this chapter! (Some things.) and I know that some of you want more info in the region and I understand but, to me it just seems like bad writing to stock pile info on top of each other in one chapter. So, baby steps, everything will be clear soon. **

**Back to pairings: a few of you lovely reviewers like Jake X Trinity, so that leaves Megan and Antares. In addition, we got Jake as the life mentor of David, so if there are any other relationships other than romantic ones you want for your character feel free to ask.**

**For that matter: I didn't put a flaw section in in the oc form so if your oc has a flaw (Ex. Smoking, Drinking, laziness etc.) add them in with a review.**

**(About Trey's name: Sorry for writing it as 'Tray'! Tray is my brother's name so I didn't notice I'd written it wrong until the chapter was updated.) **

**(And sorry for making Antares get scolded by her higher ups, I thought it would go well with what happened as she is the supervisor of activities.)**

**And finally: To anyone who's oc has yet to be shown or was only shown for a short time I ask you to be patient with me. I haven't found a good place to write them in and I got 18- 20+ oc's for this story and I'm trying to get them all in there without adding too many at once, but rest assured, they are going to get screen time. **

**That's it! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
